


Flashlite

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Transformation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Facials, Fleshlights, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Transformation, M/M, Magic, Magic Cock, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After his brief stint as Nabu's meatpuppet, Wally started to learn and experiment with magic. A few years later and Wally has a grasp on the basics. So he did what any self-respecting person would do when they learn magic.Immediately start learning weird sex spells.Warning: This fic contains weird sex magic and magically transforming someone into a Fleshlite. Don't click if you aren't prepared for that.





	Flashlite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayskeletonart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayskeletonart/gifts).



> Wrote this for Gayskeletonart's discord but take full credit for the depravity that is this fic.

"No." Dick said, looking at the mess around his shared bedroom with Wally. 

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Like that time we turned our cocks into dildos and wore them under our costumes for a mission!" Wally cajoled towards his boyfriend. He sat on the floor of their room, centered in a magic circle. Candles and incense filled the room to supply the ritual with power. 

See after Wally's brief incursion into magic as Nabu's fleshsuit, he developed an interest in the craft. Once Fate had a stable host, he was more than willing to part with a beginners guide to magic to someone that helped uphold Order.  
Dick thought that it wasn't necessary and only distracted Wally. He didn't dare say it aloud, but Dick believed that Wally wanted to use magic to "make up" for the fact he wasn't nearly as quick as Barry. 

After a few years of study, Wally got a grasp on the basics. So he did what any self-respecting person would do when they learn magic.

Immediately start learning weird sex spells. 

Nabu, unsurprisingly, found such spells more chaotic and kept any he had under lock and key. But Wally eventually got hold of a sex magic book from John Constantine. 

Over the following months, the couple tried many of the spells within. They explored spells that increased flexibility, pleasure and arousal. Spells that allowed them to change bodies temporarily. Even spells to increase their penile length and girth. Of course, that last one was a trade-off. While Dick had to get his costume altered to fit his increased size, Wally was left with a little sensitive nub. They both loved it so much they never undid that spell.

As as loathe as Dick was to admit it, he both enjoyed them and thought Wally was proficient with his new skill. Even Dick couldn't argue when Wally turned Sportsmaster's clothes into ropes that bound the supervillain. But this...this was too much.  
"It'll only be temporary! You can handle 24 hours without me, babe!" Wally said. Before him was the plastic casing for a fleshlite, the same shade of yellow as Wally's suit with red trim.

"I'm still no sure about this, but I trust you" Dick's loving one nearly melted Wally's heart as he continued to prepare. The spell proved simple enough, as Dick watched from across the room. Soon enough the only thing in the magic circle was a lovely, pale pink fleshlite and its casing. 

Dick picked the toy up and moved to his bed to lowered it to his ensorcelled 12 inch cock. He gently probed the entrance with the tip before sinking into the wet heat. The toy was so realistic it felt just like when Dick fucked into Wally, and that familiar feeling gave Dick the confidence to continue. He fucked the fleshlite hard and for a good 20 minutes before he came inside it. 

Staring at the used toy where it lay and watching as his spillage began to stain Wally's pillow, Dick couldn't help but get hard once again. Soon, he was back inside the replica of Wally's anal passage.

After hours of using Wally, Dick needed a shower. As the 24 hour deadline approached, he went to get them each something to drink from the Cave's kitchen. Upon approaching his room however, he noticed that his door knob wasn't ajar like he left it, alerting him that someone had entered his room.

He entered in high alert, only to both relax and stare in shock at what he saw. Conner sat on Dick's bed, naked as the day he was created in a lab. His erection, surrounded by the warmth of Wally, stood tall at a mighty 16 inches and was thicker than a cock can. The casing of the fleshlite was removed. It was far too constraining on such a massive pussybreaker, and a few inches of Conner's shaft peaked out the end of the fleshlite. Dick watched in shock as Conner stilled and than shot a massive load out the end of his cock, some of it reaching across the room and hitting Dick in the face. 

Conner at least had the decency to look embarrassed when he apologized. Apparently he heard Dick using it earlier and wanted to give it a try. He promptly left Dick in his room with the stretched and cum-caked toy.  
Dick lay in bed with the fleshlite waiting for Wally to turn back. He lazily fingered Conner's spillage and taking some tastes to see how it differed from human cum...for science of course. He played with inserting his fingers in the stretched ring of Wally's silicone ass and basked in the afterglow.

Dick waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

Two hours after the moment Wally was supposed to revert, Dick's anxiety was through the roof. He went searching through Wally's spell-book for the ritual, only to find he had been lied to. In the warning section of the ritual, in large bold letters was the word "Permanent". The word had been circled several times in a red pen, and Dick followed the lines to see Wally's handwriting. He had known, yet still lied to Dick. A pain shot through Dick's heart...was he not good enough? Was he a bad boyfriend?

As tears streamed down Dick's face a note fell out of the book. It detailed Wally's conflict over his decision, but firm belief that this was what he wanted. That Wally felt it was his place in life to serve as a toy for Dick's relief. He already gave Dick all the inches of his cock, he would love his new life just as much. 

Who was Dick to decide to go against Wally's final wish? Though with how stretched Conner left Wally, and his own girthy meat, he wasn't sure how long it would be before the fleshlite wore out.


End file.
